User talk:Kale Ironfist
Thanks for going over and fixing the skill ranges. --Fyren 20:36, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, great job! Randomtime 15:08, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Kale, just a note to say "well done" for your quick and persistent reverting of our vandalising anon user. --Wolfie (talk| ) 08:58, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Well, I just happened to be looking at the recent changes page when I noticed intentional blanking. Then it went from there, further increasing my zeal to stop the anon from repeated blanking. --Kale Ironfist ::Both vandals have been banned now, thanks for your anti vandal reverts. --Xasxas256 09:03, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Why does it say you met people in the world of Tyria, when you met Skuld in Ran Musu Gardens? Urock 22:42, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Both the world and a continent on it is named Tyria. It's quite confusing for people who don't know, but that's how ArenaNet planned it out. --Kale Ironfist 06:31, 23 May 2007 (CDT) your talk page is too empty. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 01:05, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Meh, beats having to archive stuff. --Kale Ironfist 01:10, 12 August 2007 (CDT) -pokes the Kale- :D--Yakslappin 08:30, 26 August 2007 (CDT) *wooh forgot to sign* :Yerse, oh greatest of the Yakslapping midgets? --Kale Ironfist 19:12, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I dunno.. I'm just bored haha.. I Can't wait for GW:EN.. Im going through withdrawl already.. must.. use.. signet of illusions+ebon vanguard..--Yakslappin 14:42, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :I think everyone is going through withdrawal, in one way or another. --Kale Ironfist 17:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT) XisdedOne Actually, he is allowed to blank his own talk page, so long as he isn't changing the meaning of other people's comments. Lord of all tyria 08:24, 28 August 2007 (CDT) User talk:XisdedOne I think it's ok for people to blank their own talk pages. Not that I agree with it, I think it's rude to try and hide any mistakes you may have made. --Macros 08:24, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :LOL, ninja'd! --Macros 08:24, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::You're too slow tbh macros ;) Lord of all tyria 08:25, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::I step away for a few minutes and my talk page explodes (points to Skakids' post above). I remember from an incident a while ago that blanking was not allowed, but archiving the comments were on a users' talk page. I can't remember whose talk page it was, since I was only reading the it because of the furor around bad edits and then blanking contributors' arguments with the user. --Kale Ironfist 08:31, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Blanking your own userpage is allowed from all the incidents of it I've seen, don't see why, but it is. Lord of all tyria 08:33, 28 August 2007 (CDT) PvE Energy You said that "all PvE monsters get an extra +1 pip" or something like that. How do you know this? I'm just curious... (T/ ) 21:59, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :A question to a dev asked about the attributes monsters had (it's on GWW). For the most part, they follow the same rules as players, except scaled up for their level. Some have extras (resistance, weakness to certain types of damage, extra health, extra armor, extra damage, 'boss buff'). What also came up was their energy, wherein it said that they have an additional +1 energy regen (the only player test showed a Warrior type enemy having 3 pips of energy regen) so the dev input showed they have inherently better energy management. --Kale Ironfist 22:07, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::So if I cast Wither and Malaise on an enemy Warrior who does not use Adrenal skills, they will never end because their Energy doesn't reach 0? But, it will end if they are in a Well of Weariness? (T/ ) 22:09, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::They won't end early unless they use an energy skill in time to hit the bottom end of 0 energy (which triggers early removal of Wither and Malaise). Well of Weariness would cause them to never end early, since they won't lose enough energy to get them to trigger. :::Here and here were the two first things I could find in relation to PvE monsters (They're links to a dev talk page on GWW). While they don't show the inherent +1 energy regen, it does show that they can be changed. Still need to find where I found that little tidbit. --Kale Ironfist 22:26, 9 September 2007 (CDT) question Hey I was wondering what's up with all the self absorbed ranting on talk pages? It's like guild wiki talk pages have become a forum for people to flame each other with.Mercurius Ter Maxim 14:54, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC)